The Answer
by kyohei11sunako
Summary: What if your child asks you about his existence in this world? ryoma has an answer.


Summary : What happens when a kid got curious of his presence in this world? Ryoma has a better answer.

-_-_-_-_-

It was freakin' hot for June. The best month of settling down. Wedding. But as for the Echizen residence, it's different. Especially, when a kid asked you something you didn't expect.

''Dad, where did I come from?''

A question that bothered Ryoma for almost half an hour when his own child asked him. Who would think that the son of the tennis prince would actually make him dumbfounded? Well, as for Ryoma, being genius is not far away from his vocabulary. He has an answer. And he already got.

''Why did you ask?''

Five year old Ryoko just pouted at his father, obviously, just like his mom, Sakuno. He sat on his lap having that cute glare. But of course, Ryoma, being Ryoma, won't be too blunt (who would really want to tell his kid about that thing already?) about it. Ryoma just smirked and faced his curious child. But then, he remembered the real story.

-Flashback-

Another friggin' hot day for June and the Seigaku regulars gathered at a certain place- (I'm telling you, it's not a tennis court or something) in a church. Really. Today is Ryoma and Sakuno's wedding. Everyone was invited. There's just one not right thing about this-they are all nervous, but of course, Ryoma is not an exemption. The ceremony started and ended having everyone so nervous. Worried about Ryoma might do something wrong. But, besides that, everything went well. Especially, when Ryoma's senpai-taichi gave them their gifts for the newly wed couple. Kaidoh gave them a small crib (he doesn't know some wedding stuffs so I might as well say that he's too advance. Oh c'mon! I know what you're thinking!). Kawamura, who's now an international chef took care of the catering service. Momo, who's engaged with Fudomine's captain's younger sister, Ann, gave them a picture frame (so huge!) with the two of them (Ryoma and Sakuno) in junior high school suits (duh! They started dating that time and ended up being a couple!). Fuji gave them a flatscreen television. Eiji, of course, handed them a mini refrigerator. Oishi as the mother of Seigaku, gave them binoculars (since Sakuno loves to take a look at the stars). Tezuka just gave them a player, and most of all, as of Inui, it's a pleasure to give them a data full of notes, entitled ''list of how to be a good baby maker''. Whoa. Nothing special. And the day of their honeymoon arrived. Ryoma and Sakuno flew to America, since they have their own house there.

''It's really tiring.''  
''Just sit there.''  
''Then, Mrs. Echizen, are you afraid of something, or what?''  
''Hm? Why should I?''  
''Heh? Then fine.''

Ryoma took off his shirt and faced his now blushing wife.

''R-Ryoma, w-wear something!''  
''Heh? You're not afraid, aren't you?''  
''T-That's not it!''  
''Then why are you covering your eyes? After all...''

Ryoma leaned closer to Sakuno, as he stretched his two strong arms between Sakuno's body. He leaned his mouth onto her ears and chuckled.

''...you'll see my body later, and we came here to put someone in your stomach, right?''  
''Mou, Ryoma!''

Ryoma stood up and laughed as he put on his shirt.

''Gomen, gomen. I see, you're still afraid of me.''  
''Hm?''  
''Che. Doesn't even want to look at my body.''  
''It's embarassing!''  
''What? Embarassed of your own husband?''  
''O-of course not.''  
''Heh? Really?''

Once again, Ryoma's seductive glare made Sakuno blush. Even though they started going out for more than 5 years, and now that they are married, Sakuno's still not used to Ryoma's lovely smirks. But because of that, Ryoma loved her. And he'll always do. Then again, Ryoma always finds a way to tease her. Eventually, she couldn't take his precious-jokes maybe, and he would just make her give up. A trophy for Ryoma-sama. But of course, he still respects her, and when his limit comes, he would just sit in a corner, avoid Sakuno's glare, and keep his big mouth shut. Fifteen all. Sakuno was surprised when Ryoma walked out of the room still has a smirk on his lips. Her eyes followed her husband's figure.

-three minutes later-

''Where did you go?''  
''Curious?''  
''Of course. I'm your wife.''  
''Heh? It's the first time I heard you call yourself my wife.''  
''Strange?''  
''So strange.''  
''Hm. It's not like you're happy. Then, we can go back to Japan and announce in the world that the infamous Echizen Ryoma would be seperated to his wife Echizen-no, Ryuuzaki Sakuno.''  
''Like I'd let you to.''

Once again, he smirked and showed her a familiar notebook. She read the front cover entitled, ''list of how to be a good baby maker''. She suddenly blushed when she remembered it. Inui-senpai's gift.

''Nee, Sakuno-chan, I'm curious about this one. Maybe we can give it a try.''  
''E-Eh? R-Ryoma-kun, s-stay back!''  
''Why? I'm just curious.''

He still has that smirk on his face when he opened the first page of the notebook. Suddenly, he grinned and looked at his wife when he read the note. On the other hand, Sakuno, of course, known for her stuttering mannerism holds back as Ryoma still approaches her little by little.

''No. 1, you must kiss your wife passionately (oh, this note's for Ryoma only!), so she would be in the mood.''  
''R-Ryoma-kun."

Sakuno knew she was now cornered, as she felt her back bumped on the wall. To bad, Ryoma is smart.

''I love you.''

She was surprised by his sudden words. And so, (A/N : I told you, Ryoma's a genius!) Sakuno gave into Ryoma's actions. He caressed her waist, she's touching his cheeks, and suddenly, crawled her arms onto Ryoma's nape and played with his hair. Huh, well, Sakuno was caught off guard. Ryoma broke the kiss and leaned towards his precious wife's left ear.

''Mada Mada Dane, baby.''

He smirked and left his wife dumbfounded. Lucky! Sakuno brought her favorite tennis ball (with Ryoma's face) and threw it at him. Without looking back, Ryoma raised his right hand and fetched the ball which his wife threw at him. Sakuno jaw dropped and pouted.

''M-Mou, Ryoma-kun, making fun of me.''  
''Hm. It's because I love teasing you.''  
''Then, why did you marry me in the first place?''  
''Simply.''  
''Huh?''

He faced Sakuno once again and approached her.

''It's because you're mine, and belongs to me only.''

''Ii yo. I'm your's, but definitely, you're mine.''

Ryoma smirked and turned around.

''Of course. And by the way, thanks for the kiss, my dear belonging.''

That can't help. Whenever Ryoma gets the chance to flirt with her, she would just smile. Why not? She's with the person she loved the most. And soon to be, bears his child. But then, she just can't accept being tricked by her lovely husband. So, she came up with an idea.

-Evening, 9 p.m-

Still in their couch, Ryoma just reads his Inui-senpai's nice notes, after they have eaten their dinner, made only by his Sakuno. He didn't even notice that she's coming on his way, wearing... well, a seductive night gown.

''Baby, I can't sleep. Maybe, we can do something that would make me tired, so I can sleep peacefully.''

Ryoma was surprised when he saw her wife wear like that. It's not that he doesn't like it. In fact, he love it. It's just that, it's not like Sakuno to wear that stuff. He smirked and eyed her from head to-oh well, her legs.

''Seducing me?''

She smiled and approached Ryoma. Then, she sat on his lap and slid her arms onto his nape.

''No. Just wanna have to do something...''

She paused and leaned on Ryoma's ears and whispered,

''...with my baby.''

Ryoma held her waist, just that he can't take it anymore, his lips landed on hers, caressing every moment of it. 'But I'm also smart', he thought in his mind. Well, Sakuno's plan, maybe worked out. She removes her arms on Ryoma's nape little by little and towards his chest. (a/n: I forgot to mention, Ryoma's topless here). Suddenly, slids onto his hand which holds Inui's notebook. She broke the kiss and smiled at Ryoma, showing him the note on her hands.

''Thank you for this, my perverted baby.''

Ryoma knew she caught that. But I told you, Ryoma is a genius. He then, smirked and looked at her.

''Do you think tricking me is that easy?''  
''Eh?''

In no time, Ryoma pinned her on the couch as fast as he can (of course he's on top!) and snatched the notebook from her hands. He once again, threw the notebook. She didn't even realize that she's now lying her back on the couch with Ryoma on top of her, her legs in between his. And now, she's struck by his actions. Ryoma leaned closer and closer at her, glaring at her. He smiled.

''I don't need Inui-senpai's gift anymore. Maybe, we can work this one out... with our own way.''  
''R-Ryoma...''

He leaned forward and smelled Sakuno's sweet scent.

''And the case that you wore this thing, you can't stop me now. Good job. Your seduction thing hit my heart.''

''I'm not!''

He raised his index finger on her mouth to stop her.

''That's why I love you. Only you can make me feel better and perverted.''  
''R-ryoma!''

She blushed. Now, Ryoma's wearing a serious face. Sakuno just kept quiet, and closed her eyes as she felt Ryoma's lips touching hers. They started their-well, love activity. But, Sakuno broke the kiss, that's why Ryoma,

''What's wrong?''

She smiled and leaned her mouth near his ear.

''Baby, can we move on our bed? I guess this would be a long and tiring night.''

He smirked and just uttered,

''Sure thing, baby.''

Now, Ryoma carried her the bridal style and started their-as Sakuno said, long and tiring night. Well, a few weeks later, Sakuno started to act strangely. Recently, she vomits and requests for more food at night. Like, making Ryoma her slave. But, that doesn't matter, Ryoma and Sakuno have now the result of their long and tiring night.  
**  
Back to Present**

Ryoma just smiled, and was hit back into realization when his 5 year old son tugged his shirt, still pouting.

''Daddy, you haven't answered my question yet.''

Someone laughed from behing and there, the 27 year old woman carrying a tray with sandwich and 3 glasses of juice. She sat beside her husband and smiled at their curious son.

''Then, mommy, where did I come from? Daddy doesn't know the answer.''  
''I think he knows.''  
''Really?''  
''Uhum.''  
''Yeah, I really know it. You know, you came from the idea at a book.''  
''At a book?''

The two laughed at their child's cute curious face. The 5 year old little child looked at his parents.

"Ryoko-chan came from daddy's teasings. So mommy can't take it anymore. She just gave up and agrred to make you."

"Huh? Is that true mommy?"

"Uhum. Because your dad's so stubborn."

"And you're seductive baby."

"Ah! Now I know! Then, I'm off to play now, mom, dad."

"Be careful sweetie."  
"Hai!"

As Ryoko went out, Sakuno stood up and sat on Ryoma's lap.

"Seducing me… again?"

"Nope. But wanna do it again?"

"Of course. I love long and tiring nights."

Ryoma smirked ad hugged his wife.

"Later. Nine pm. Got it?"

"Alright."

"Ah don't forget to wear that night gown."  
"Sure thing baby."

Just then, he kissed his wife on her lips. At least now, for Ryoma, a seduction from his wife and a question from their son makes sense . At least now, he has his answer for his son. And this day, even this day, there will be a long tiring night.

**The End**

**A/N **: Hello everyone! This is my third fanfic! Huh… please read and review. I went through all troubles to write this. Thanks!


End file.
